


Danganronpa: Rapid Fire

by CaramalTiger47



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Original killing game, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramalTiger47/pseuds/CaramalTiger47
Summary: Arata Katsune, The Ultimate Survivor. His backstory is complicated and it's too much of a hassle to explain, so let's get to the nitty gritty.When Arata took his first steps into Soaring Heights High School, he began to feel dizzy then passed out. He awoke in a classroom with a note that told him to go to the gymnasium. When he arrived there, he was greeted by the faces of 15 other students that were supposed to be his classmates. Then, a mechanical bear shows up and tells them that they are going to be forced to kill each other!As the Ultimate Survivor, Arata has faced similar situations, but this time, he can't act alone. He needs the help of his classmates so that he can escape.(Chapters are usually never under 2000 words)





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome, Arata Katsune! 

The founders of Soaring Heights high school would like to welcome you into our ranks with open arms. 

You have been scouted to attend our school as the Ultimate Survivor.

You are required to be on your best behavior while you attend our school.

You will also be provided with your own dorm room, unless you wish to live outside the school. 

Thank you, and we hope that you will accept this once in a lifetime offer. 

~ Headmaster of Soaring Heights, Kizanari Hitsu


	2. Where The Hell Is The Gym?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_Soaring Heights High School. A school made for kids who are the best of the best at what they do._

_In order to get into this school, you have to be an Ultimate. Like an Ultimate Dancer or Ultimate Clairvoyant._

_It's one of the schools that are competing with the infamous Hope's Peak Academy._

_There's also another option if you want to go here. You can win in a raffle and get scouted as the Ultimate Lucky Student. But that's irrelevant._

_I, however, hate my talent._

_My name is Arata Katsune. I am the Ultimate Survivor._

_It's not like I wanted to have this talent. I had a tough childhood. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be alive right now. But I survived. And I was recognized for that; which is the last thing I wanted. I decided to come here so that I could get a good education(something I was heavily denied as a child)._

_Anyways, I'm getting kinda off topic. Now that I've introduced myself, I want you to continue with the story._

_Yes, it will be at my point of view. Deal with it. I just want people to know what we went through._

_Anyways, enjoy I guess. Or don't. No one does._

 

————————————————————————

 

Arata thought he'd be nervous to show up at a school like Soaring Heights, but he felt nothing. But that's not uncommon for him. His first step into the school that could change his life. He thought it would be full of determination and hope. But when he took a step through the gate, his head began to pound and the world around him was starting to spin. Then he hit the ground. /////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Arata groggily lifted his head. Using a hand to support himself, he sat up and slowly scanned his surroundings. He was in a classroom. At least, that's what he assumed it was due to the desks that were scattered everywhere and the chalkboard at the front of the room. It was basically screaming "classroom" He lifted his head to get a better look around. His eyes locked on something that was in front of him: A pamphlet? How did that get there? He reached out with a pale hand and took the slightly crumpled pamphlet in his hands. He opened it and began to read the messy and barely legible handwriting. Welcome to Soaring Heights! The entrance ceremony will be held in the gymnasium. It won't start till everyone is there so take your time! I've provided you with a map of the school! ~Headmaster of Soaring Heights High School. Sure enough, there was a map that was taped to the inside of the pamphlet. Arata took the map out and unfolded it. The map was incredibly worn out but it gave him somewhat of an understanding about where he was. "Alright. Head to the gymnasium. So where would that be..." Arata spoke as he scanned the dull map. He looked up a moment later with an understanding look. "Okay, I think I got it." He began to make his way out of the dusty classroom. He was well aware that the pamphlet he received didn't have anything to do with the entrance ceremony. He knew a trick when he saw one. Arata exited the classroom and looked down the hallway. It was dark and the ceiling lights barely did anything to brighten it up. He sighed. He couldn't do anything about that. The hallway echoed with each footstep he took. It was incredibly unsettling. It was like he was trapped in some abandoned school that hadn't been used for years. The boy took note that the walls were covered in things such as club flyers and information about fundraisers. That was peculiar. Arata stopped when he saw movement ahead of him. Was there another person there? He knew he had to be cautious. But he was desperately in need of some information. "Hey! You there! Can you tell me where I am?" Arata's voice echoed down the hallway and it seemed to startled the figure. The figure then turned to him, looking frazzled. "Jesus! Don't just yell like that! You scared the crap out of me!" It was immediately depicted to be a female voice. Arata narrowed his eyes at the girl in suspicion as he watched her approach. From the way she spoke, and her physical appearance, she was obviously American. He also looked down and saw that she was holding some kind of sketchbook. "Anyways, why did you shout at me? Who are you anyways? Are you one of my classmates? I'm supposed to be attending Soaring Heights." The girl spoke quickly and barely paused after each sentence. "Stop. You're asking too many questions. I shouted at you so that I could ask you where we are. And my name is Arata Katsune. I'm the Ultimate Survivor. Don't ask me to explain it because I won't." His voice was dull as he answered a majority of the girls questions. He wasn't much for socializing. "Oh...Ultimate Survivor...well...I'm Sora Takara, The Ultimate Illustrator." The girls voice was slightly hesitant and only filled with a minor bit of disturbance. "We're at Soaring Height High School right? Did you also get a note that said to meet in the gym for the entrance ceremony?" She asked. Perfect. They seemed to be in the same page. "Yes. I should probably continue heading there. Bye." He said. With that, Arata brushed past the girl and continued on his way down the hallway after receiving some of the information that he was looking for. The girl looked at him in utter bewilderment as he walked away. "Japan is so strange." She mumbled into her scarf. ———————————————————————— "Why is this school so god damn big?" Arata was beyond frustrated at this point. He had been wandering around for god knows how long, looking for the gymnasium. He had already ditched the map since it was too illegible to read. Wasn't this school supposed to be high quality or something? Also, where was everyone? Or ANYONE for that matter. In a desperate guess, he decided to open the closest door to him and hoped that it was the gym. He pulled open a large wooden double door and glanced around. The room was filled with tables and it looked like there was a kitchen in the back of the room. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was the cafeteria. It looked surprisingly well kept and definitely had a different atmosphere. He froze as he heard talking coming from the kitchen. His curiosity got the best of him and he began to walk towards the sound. The first thing he noticed was that there was three other people in the room. One female. Two males. As he opened the door, they all turned towards him. The female was the first to speak up. "Heeeyyyyoooo!!!! What's up? You here to join us on our expedition!? We don't know what's going on!" Arata cringed at how loud this girl was shouting. It was honestly annoying, especially since it was a small room so she had no reason to yell in the first place. The boy next to her seemed to agree with him as he uncovered his ears. "P-please stop yell-yelling! It's really n-not ne-necessary!" He spoke with an obvious stutter. Either he was nervous, or the stutter was natural. The other boy looked unfazed by the conversation. He just held a peaceful smile. "Come on guys. Let's not fight, okay? We're supposed to be classmates right?" His voice said everything about his personality. He must be a serious pacifist. His smile never left his face, which made Arata shiver. "I'm Arata Katsune. Ultimate Survivor. Tell me your names so that I can get it out of the way." Arata didn't have much time for introductions, but if these people were gonna be his classmates, then he might as well get introductions out of the way. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the loud girl spoke up. "Allllllrighty then!! My name is Kanon Kazuno! I'm the Ultimate DJ! Nice ta meetcha!" She was still being loud. Seriously, does she know how to calm down or what? The boy next to her pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. "I-I'm Riku Akinari. I'm the U-Ultimate Assistant. I'll do my best to a-assist you if you wi-wish for my he-help." After he introduced himself, he bowed. Arata raised an eyebrow before looking at the last boy with an expectant gaze. "Oh...I guess it's my turn then. My name is Ren Kazuhiko. I believe they call me the Ultimate Botanist." Ultimate Botanist huh? That's the study of plants and flowers. Such a large talent. How was he so laid back? Arata sighed. "Thanks for that. Do any of you know where the gymnasium is?" They all looked at each other with a look that was only between them. The assistant was the first to answer Arata's question. "A-Actually, we have no idea. We've been s-searching for awhile n-now. This school is q-quite large." Arata nodded in understandings. This school was basically a giant maze. If a maze had three floors and flyers for blood donations. "I am going to continue my search for it. If I can, I'll come back to get you guys if I find it, but I make no promises." Arata said. He turned and exited the kitchen without waiting to hear the response that was given. He made his way out of the cafeteria and continued down the hallway. ———————————————————————— Arata began walking down another hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a single wooden door. Above the door, there was a plaque that read: Boys Dormitory. He reached out and opened the door. The next hallway seemed to lead him to another part of the building. He ended up at a large room that had many doors. 'Ah, So these are the dorms. Doesn't this mean the girls dorms are on the other side of the school?' It seemed only logical if they were. He didn't feel like checking out the dorms so he made his way back out into the hallway. He took a right. This time, he ended up finding a set of metal double doors. He was certain that it was the gymnasium. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. The light difference in the gymnasium nearly blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted, he immediately concluded that he was indeed, in the gymnasium. To the left, their was a stage and a podium in the center that was empty. On the right, there was a set of bleachers. There was a basketball hoop on either side of the room as well. Arata finally got to the middle of the gym. He was met with four pairs of eyes staring at him. Was this all the people that could find the gymnasium? Guess that's understandable. "Hey! You there! Are you here for the entrance ceremony? Where is the rest of our classmates?" It took Arata a moment to realize who was talking to him. His eyes landed upon a girl that was standing not too far away from him. He hesitantly approached her. Normally, he wouldn't be so uneasy when meeting new people. But considering the fact that a hand puppet had just talked to him, he had the right to be a little bit on edge. Yup, that's right. This girl had a black cat hand puppet on her hand and it had just called out to him. 'Welp...definitely not the weirdest thing I've ever talked to.' Arata thought. He decided that maybe it was best to introduce himself so that he could get an understanding of what....that was. "Hello. I'm Arata Katsune, the Ultimate Survivor. And you are....what..?" He hadn't intended to sound so unnerved, but things happen when a puppet starts talking to you. And sure enough, the puppet's mouth moved again when it answered him. "Nice to meet you Arata-kun! I don't have a name, but you can call me Monokitty!" Arata nodded awkwardly. His eyes drifted to the girl holding the puppet. It was almost as if the puppet could see him cause the next thing it said answered his questions. "Oh! And this is Haru Makayu! She's the Ultimate Ventriloquist!" Ultimate Ventriloquist. That made a lot more sense. It was actually terrifying how lifelike The puppet acted. "So you're a ventriloquist huh? What's that like?" His question was directed at Haru specifically. But the puppet was on his case in an instant. "Haru-chan doesn't talk to anyone Arata-kun. She doesn't even talk to me. I'm not sure why though." Arata felt a pang of annoyance hit him. He was not going to talk to an object. He didn't want to be rude either so he just mumbled a 'goodbye' and turned to the next person that was in the gym. It was a boy and he did NOT look friendly. "What are you looking at? Do not look at me like I am some commoner." Yup, there it was. This boy had that voice of a rich and intelligent kid. Just by his tone of voice, it was concluded that he didn't get along with people. Arata forced himself to approach the boy without expressing his annoyance. He still had to get to at least know the names of his classmates. "I'm Arata Katsune. The Ultimate Survivor. I don't want to talk to anyone just as much as you don't but at least tell me your name so that we can get it over with." The boy raised and eyebrow and lowered his head slightly, as if he were considering it. "Very well. I am Kichino Shinobu, the Ultimate Luckster. My family and friends refer to me as Kichi, but since you are neither of those, don't." It didn't take Arata long to realize that the conversation was over. He was honestly relieved. Talking to Kichino made his disappointment in humanity grow tremendously. Arata turned around and walked towards the third person on in the room. He was already curious about what his classmates talents were. So far, he's been impressed(and confused) by them. "Young traveler! I have predicted that you have come to me, seeking my title!" The tall boy in front of him was definitely overdramatized. With every sentence he said, he made some sort of over exerted motion to go with it. It was both confusing, and amusing. Before Arata could say that the boy was right, he already started his introduction. "Lights! Camera! Action! The stage is set for the one and only Theo Aurora! The Ultimate Thespian!" 'Wow. Fitting title.' Arata wait for Theo to stop striking a pose before he introduced himself. "I'm Arata Katsune, The Ultimate Survivor." Arata's voice was about as uninterested as ever. "Oh? Survivor? Do not fret young Ultimate. I will not press you for details. Now, continue onwards and complete your task, then maybe we can speak again." Once again, Theo made a movement with every sentence. This guy had way too much sass for a male high schooler. Arata nodded and began to make his way towards the final person in the room. "Hault!" The girls tone of voice made Arata stop in his tracks. She obviously meant business. Her voice basically said that she was the leader. Whether you like it or not. "State your name. I must see if you carry a demon in your words. Then, I will tell you my own." "My name is Arata Katsune. I'm the Ultimate Survivor." Arata stared at the girl with an expecting look. The girl eyed him suspiciously before making a few motions with her hands. She was mumbling something under her breath. After a moment, she lowered her hands and faced Arata. "My name is Yami Zenaku. Remember my name for I am the Ultimate Exorcist." Exorcist? Was that actually a talent someone could have? Arata sighed. There was no use in questioning it anymore. The girl then took something out of her pocket and held it out to Arata. He raised an eyebrow and took it. It was a tiny vile filled with what looked to be water. "You are being followed by enraged spirits. To keep them from possessing you, keep that holy water on you at all times." Arata stared down at the vile before nodding. He was honestly trying to humor this girl. He turned and gazed around the gymnasium. 'Hmm. Not everyone is here. The pamphlet said that the ceremony won't start till everyone is in the gymnasium.' He thought. The school was pretty big. So it's highly likely that most of the students got lost or distracted. Arata thought back to the three people he found in the kitchen. Maybe they were still there. 'Might as well go find everyone. Then I can tell them how to get here.' He thought. Arata turned and made his way back to the door he entered through. When he got back into the hallway, he noticed a staircase to his right. It was covered by a metal gate. That was odd. Oh right, he was only on the first floor. He took out the worn out map he had received and immediately felt a line of sweat drip down his forehead. 'Have I seriously only searched half of the first floor?' Welp. This might take awhile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _I know what you're gonna say. I'm well aware that my personality is hard to figure out. But it's no mystery that I don't usually like talking to people, especially if I have no reason to. My past has prevented me from making any type of friends. I have serious trust issues and it makes me kinda hard to approach. I don't think I've every made a single friend in my life. Since I've survived this long without them, I thought that I didn't need them. I promise I'm not a bad person. But I can't promise that I'm a nice person. Just know that I didn't kill anyone._ ———————————————————————— To be continued....


End file.
